Home coming
by Knight Tano
Summary: after the death of Sidious and the end of the clone wars the Jedi council were persuaded to change their rules regarding love and attachment so Anakin was allowed to stay in the order and to stay married to Padme, but Anakin wasn't happy mostly because it's almost been a year since she last saw her.


It's morning on Coruscant and soon the sun would reach highest peak in the sky, as the temple remains silent this time a day as usual as became a thing ever since the war ended as the Jedi no longer had to go out to war now many of the meditate and reconnecting with their roots. Down at senator Amidala's apartment another Jedi does something differently from the rest, has he woke up earlier than usual he just stood on the balcony looking in the distance as he could see the Jedi temple looking as magnificent as it always has and will.

Then after time his wife came out with one of their babies, since it has been now know since the death of Sidious the marriage was made public, the Jedi council were persuaded to changed the rules of attachment regarding romance and love. Since then many council members did not agree with him being allowed to be married, mostly because he came close to joining the dark side since...well since she left, many wanted to keep an eye on him and also not allow him on the council just like they didn't grant him the rank of master.

Padme looked at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek and "are you alright, Ani" she says to him in a soft voice.

Anakin looks at her and at one of his sleeping children in her arms then back at her "i'm fine Padme, go back to bed ok" he says with a half smile.

She nods and grabs his hand "not with out you" and leads him to their room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Master Yoda sat in his quarters mediating, he has never felt the force so clear in such a long time. As he reached deeper into the force as time passed by quickly for him, then suddenly a knock on the drew him from his thoughts and he felt a familiar presence out side of his door and he smiled when he realised who it was, a bright familiar presence.

"come in, young one" he said rather quickly not wanting to waste time cause he's held a hope in his hands for a long time, a hope he would want to see come to light today. As Ahsoka walked in she lowered her head not wanting to look at him yet, a minute of silence went by until she spoke up "h-hello master" she finally looks at him then back away. Master Yoda could sense her conflicted feelings about being here and he's not surprised given how terrible there last encounter was, "know why your here i do, but know why your here not entirely sure you are, hmm" after a few seconds of silence, he was not going to get her to speak this way, he needed to coax it out of her. She now already started to regret being here, she felt like running away again and going to the farthest reach's of the know universe.

She had a sense of why she was truly here and another half felt like she didn't know at all, not knowing was what was keeping her away for a while still trying to figure things out about her old friend and why she did it and chose to frame her in the first place.

Ahsoka took in what he said about her not knowing why she's here "maybe your right, maybe i don't know why i'm here, but something was telling me to come here". What she just said interested Master Yoda, ' _the force it must have been, telling her to come home'_ Master Yoda then eyed her looking her over seeing she was older and had two new light sabers.

"the force, telling you something it is, listened to it you should" he said hoping to get through to her, cause if she was back in the order along side her master again, Anakin would probably like the council a whole lot more then and would trust them once again to, what Ahsoka said next kinda shocked him, "as you and the the council listened to the force when deciding my fate" Ahsoka said rather angrily, not wanting to let him forget about what they did to her and put her though. Master Yoda's facial expression suddenly saddened "did questionable things we did, not helping or listening to you when we should and when you needed help from friends, very un Jedi like it, yes yes, never truly make up for it we can, but perhaps you could see that we have changed, and think it best if you would trust us again and come home, friends and family you have made here, not forgotten you they have". Ahsoka thought for a minute, then she finally came to the conclusion that she did miss them, Anakin above all of them "alright, i-i guess i will, but what promise's can you all make to make sure that doesn't happen to me or any Jedi again" Ahsoka wanted to know if she could place faith in their trust. Master Yoda sure knew what she was talking about "see what you mean i do, but we learnt a lot from what happened, hmm, think every Jedi did, yes yes"

Ahsoka could sense that he meant what he said, he truly did,"alright i...i'll come back, i really have missed Anakin, a whole lot". Master Yoda smiled and got up and she followed him,"with his wife he is, yes, at their apartment they are at, go there tell him you wish to come back, be very happy he will" Yoda smiled and turned and left, Ahsoka got in a speeder and flew over to their apartment.

When she got there she was nervous about going in, after a minute had passed she knocked and 3PO answered it,"ah padawan tano so good to see you it is" Ahsoka walked past him and saw Anakin sitting on the couch alone,"Anakin" she said rather slowly. Anakin saw Ahsoka standing there and he quickly got up and embraced her tightly and warmly. Ahsoka returned the hug just as warmly and stepped back "master" Anakin stood there just staring at her until he pieced it all together," does this mean your coming back Ahsoka" he asked hopefully. Ahsoka nodded and Anakin reached for something behind his back, and Ahsoka instantly recognized it, it was her old padawan braid she looked at him then back at the braid, she took it and clipped it to her headdress,' i'm sorry about leaving and never will again" "it's alright snips, i understand why you had to and i dont blame you". They both sat on the couch and talked for hours and catching, later padme came back and they continued talking for hours until they all went to sleep, Anakin going back to his room with Padme, and Ahsoka fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
